


Sick Day

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, F/M, Hugs, Non-Sexual Age Play, Singing, Sweet, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki gets sick, and falls into his little headspace. The Host Club isn't being much help, but sometimes Tamaki just needs his Mommy to make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Haruhi was late, that much was obvious as she ran down the long, luxurious hallways of Ouran Highschool, at last she reached the music room and opened the door, fully prepared for a lecture. But a lecture wasn't what she got. The host club was no where to be seen when she first opened the door but she soon saw the members huddled around a small couch in the corner of the room. The twins crouched behind it, their identical heads peering over at the figure lying on it. Hunny, who was standing in front of Mori was holding his bunny above the boy lying there, waving it back and forth talking happily. Kyouya sat on the edge of the couch, looking at the blonde haired boy in sympathy. 

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice rang out across the room, his voice almost like a whine. Haruhi rushed over to see her boyfriend lying pitifully on the couch, buried in blankets up to his chin, his face was flushed and drenched in sweat yet he was visibly shaking. A blue bucket sat in front of the posh looking couch for obvious reasons. Haruhi internally scolded herself for being so late when Tamaki so obviously needed her. 

"Oh, what happened baby, you're sick?" Haruhi asked, stating the obvious. Tamaki nodded with a pout, giving her his best puppy eyes. 

"Yes," The twins replied, in unison before glancing at each other and cracking a smile. 

"I'm dying Haruhi," Tamaki cried, his beautiful eyes filling with tears, as he reached out to her, Haruhi could tell that he was slowly slipping into his headspace and if that happened in front of the Host Club that would be very, not good. 

"You're not dying Tamaki," Haruhi promised, she looked up at the other members, trying to come up with an excuse that would leave her alone to comfort Tamaki. "Hey guys, Tamaki's obviously really sick, and he probably doesn't like all of you staring at him, so if you want, why don't you take the rest of the day off, I'll stay with him and take him home," Haruhi explode do with a smile, everyone nodded, happily agreeing to the idea. A few minutes later they were alone. Haruhi sat on the edge of the couch, wrapped her arms around Tamaki, lifted him up and leaned him against her. He nuzzled his head happily against her shoulder, she patter and rubbed his back feeling how flushed he was. 

"Mama?" He asked quietly, sliding his thumb into his mouth. Haruhi shushed him gently, running her fingers through his hair. 

"Mama's here baby, it's okay," Haruhi promised, it was then that the waterworks started. Tamaki whimpered slightly, struggling to cuddle closer to Haruhi, his eyes filled with tears which soon overflowed and slid down his cheeks. "Shhhhh baby, it's alright," Haruhi cooed, rubbing his back. 

"Hurts!" Tamaki howled, the word hard to understand as he struggled to talk around his thumb. 

******

The twins poked thier head around the corner, happily spying on Haruhi and Tamaki, although the were not expecting to see what they did. Upon seeing how Haruhi was comforting a sobbing Tamaki, Hikaru ran off happily to tell the other members what was happening. Sure enough, a few minutes later all members of the Host Club were watching the display with amazement. 

****

Haruhi pulled Tamaki tighter against her, patting his back and shushing him. 

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.

So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. 

When Haruhi finished her song, the one she always sang to Tamaki when he fell into his headspace, Tamaki was sound asleep on her shoulder. With a smile, Haruhi kissed the side of Tamaki's head, resulting in a happy sigh making Haruhi chuckle before she lay him down on the couch carefully, covering him back up with the blanket. 

"I love you," She promised, kissing his forehead before turning around and seeing the Host Club members at the door.


End file.
